The Rotten Apples
by T. Alana M
Summary: The sweetest looking apple isn't necessarily the best- -it might just be poisoned. In a world full of delicious lies, deception and backstabbing, the teen higher ups of the universe's society must prove their worth to their people- -and to each other. Especially when one Miss Anonymous is determined to watch their every move. Reposted. BV GCC K18
1. Reappearance

_**Good morning ladies and gentlebeings. Welcome to Planet Toriyama. I know I've been gone for an awfully long time, but hold on to your seats-a little birdie just sent me the most interesting picture. Feast your eyes on this piece of juicy news-it looks like Queen B's back in town. -DBZ**_

* * *

Bulma Briefs stepped down from the plane, shielding her eyes from the bright flashes. She barely had time to tighten her grip on her bags before her senses were attacked by the eager paparazzi.

"Ms. Briefs, is it true that you were seen in a bar with the baseball star, Yamcha Bandit?"

"Ms. Briefs, is it true that your father has taken back the reigns of Capsule Corporation?"

"Ms. Briefs, where have you been for the past year?"

She shoved her way through the throng of people. "No comment." Where were saiyan bodyguards when she needed them?

A hand was suddenly on her arm, yanking her out of the mess of people. Her kidnapper steered her out of the airport with quick, sure steps. She struggled to keep up and balance her luggage, stumbling in her high-heeled Louboutins.

The person holding her opened a door to a waiting limousine, shoving her in and following after her. He said a single word. "Drive."

Bulma rubbed her ankle, settling back into her seat. The soft hum of the engine started up. "You couldn't have been a little more gentle?" she snapped. "I'm wearing three-inch heels here!"

"A choice that I wouldn't have made for myself. To each his own, I suppose." The man next to her smirked.

She glared at him before her harsh gaze melted, to be replaced with a large grin. Bulma leaned over to hug him. "I've missed you, Vegeta." she pulled back. "Although you really should treat a lady better than tossing her into the car."

"You're welcome." he answered blithely.

She rolled her eyes. "But thank you for rescuing me from the bloodthirsty reporters."

"I wouldn't go so far as to call them bloodthirsty." Vegeta mused. "They're just...enthusiastic."

" 'Enthusiastic' doesn't attack me every living second of my life. They're sharks, admit it." Bulma scoffed. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but acquiesced with a nod. "How'd they even know I'd be here anyway?"

"Gossip Girl."he answered easily. "Apparently your bloodthirsty sharks subscribe."

Bulma groaned. "I'd nearly forgotten about her. It was such a nice change to spend a year without worrying that your every move would be posted for everyone to know."

"Get over yourself." Vegeta chuckled at her offended gasp. "But really, where were you?"

"I told you, I was in the Resort sector, Planet Hawaii-"

"Don't give me that crap."

Bulma met his gaze evenly. "I was on Hawaii."

"We both know that's a lie." He scowled at her. "But fine, I'll play along for now. Just answer me this-is it true what they're saying about the weakling?"

"He's not a weakling." she answered automatically. "And that would depend on what they're saying."

"That you were sighted with him multiple times before your disappearance."

"Well, yes." she said a bit defensively. "You can't decide who I can or can't see-"

"That there is something between you two." Vegeta added.

"No." Bulma laughed. "God no. He's infatuated with me, but I don't like him that way."

"You seem pretty calm for someone who has her best friend's boyfriend _infatuated _with her." Vegeta noted.

Bulma hesitated. "Everyone sees it but her. If you ask me, Chichi's too good for him."

Vegeta leaned over the empty passenger seat, pulling a bottle of champagne along with two glasses out of the glove compartment. "You'd better be ready to tell her that, then."

"What do you mean?" Bulma accepted her champagne confusedly.

He clinked their glasses together in a traditional 'cheers' gesture. "We're going to the my sister's birthday party."

* * *

**RnR please!**


	2. Reunion

**This is actually a DBZ AU, gossip girl style**

* * *

The Saiyan-Ox Princess Chichi pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss. Yamcha moaned into her mouth, hands running up and down her sides. "Shouldn't we be getting back to your party? You _are _the host."

Chichi flipped them over, straddling him. "The guests will survive without me for a few hours."

"I don't get it." Yamcha groaned as she bit his neck. He struggled to form the words. "You said you wanted to wait."

The brunette threw a worried glance at her blinking phone, before turning back to her boyfriend and kissing him forcefully. "I'm done waiting."

"Not that this isn't great, but why?" Yamcha kissed her back, sliding his hand along the zipper of her dress. She wasted no time in pulling his jacket off, working on the buttons of his undershirt.

"Do I need a reason?" she challenged, pressing her body onto his.

Both of them jumped as a loud beep sounded. Yamcha reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, ignoring Chichi's cry of 'Wait!'

His face lit up immediately. "Hey, Chich- You won't believe this! Bulma's back!"

"Yeah," Chichi said sourly. "Bulma's back."

The baseball star pushed off the bed, pulling his jacket back on. He reached for the handle, then looked at her over his shoulder as though he had just remembered she was there. "We'll continue this later, kay Chich?" then he was gone.

"But-! Yamcha, wait!" The princess scrambled after him.

* * *

**_The gang is back, now older, but still in their teen years. But being heirs of the most prominent figures in the galaxy, age won't deter the bloodthirsty paparazzi... -DBZ_**

* * *

Vegeta glared at the newest post balefully. The website had been up since they were preteens. It seemed determined to stalk them and ruin their lives. He slipped his scouter into his pocket, looking up just in time to see his best friend/future right hand bound over.

Bulma hugged her long-time friend happily. "Goku! It's been so long!"

The happy-go-lucky teen laughed. "Yeah. I've missed you."

She pouted. "But you didn't want to visit me for the holidays."

"You're still mad about that?" Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I'm really sorry, Bulma. Vegeta didn't want to go, and I-"

"Have an obligation to the prince, yadda, yadda, yadda. I know, Goku." Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh good." he laughed.

"Has anyone seen that harpy masquerading as my stepsister?" Vegeta returned with two glasses of what Bulma suspected was _very _strong alcohol. "My father made it clear to me that I have to actually congratulate her for existing another year."

"I saw her go upstairs," Goku said, looking down at his shoes. "With Yamcha."

Bulma patted his shoulder consolingly. The young saiyan had always had a crush on Chichi since they had met. Unfortunately, the princess only had eyes for Yamcha Bandit.

"Bulma!"

"Speak of the devil," Vegeta muttered not-so-softly.

Yamcha walked up to them, grinning brightly, and swept the heiress into a hug. "It's so great to see you."

"You too." Bulma grinned hesitantly, patting him on the back.

"Bulma." A disheveled princess appeared behind the baseball star, looking slightly put-out.

"Chichi!" The blue-haired heiress pulled away from Yamcha, much to his disappointment, reaching out to clasp her best friend's arm.

"I..." Chichi faltered, noticing the obvious way her boyfriend was ogling her best friend (who was steadfastly pretending not to notice.) She plastered a fake smile on her face. "It's nice to see you all. Let's get some drinks."

* * *

**RnR!**


	3. Recluse

_**Every group has its underdog. Poor, lonely Krillin. -DBZ**_

* * *

Krillin moped around the house, trying to avoid his teacher's eye. Goku had gone out to the princess' birthday, leaving him alone here with Master Roshi and his array of..._interesting... _magazines.

He sighed, looking out the window. Why was he such a loser? He personally knew the most famous heirs and heiresses in the galaxy! He should be one of the popular guys! He should be going to clubs and fancy parties, and have a different girl hanging off his arm every week! He should be stalked by the paparazzi every day, getting his face plastered on the cover of every page in the Planet Trade News like all of his other friends!

Well...'friend' was a loose term, he admitted. Sure, he was close to Goku because he lived with the guy, but he wasn't sure if the others even knew his name.

Vegeta, for instance, _definitely _didn't know his name. It was always 'baldy' or 'cueball' if he bothered talking to him at all. Krillin hardly even knew Vegeta's stepsister, Chichi, although she was nice from what he had seen-a bit short tempered, but he supposed that ran in the family.

He knew Bulma, but she was a bit of a snob and almost never associated with him if possible. Krillin didn't hold it against her, that was just the way she'd been brought up. Yamcha was the closest to him(other than Goku), due to their equally low statuses.

Yamcha was a baseball star, and he was a world champion martial artist. While these were impressive in their own rights, they weren't anywhere near Vegeta and Chichi, who were the royal children of the universe's largest empire, and Bulma, who was heiress to the most advanced company in the galaxy. Even Goku was a Saiyan Elite, and the prince's right hand. Being equally insignificant, Krillin and Yamcha could relate and talk about a lot of things that the others didn't understand; which meant normal every day things, such as the hardships of doing chores.

Krillin shook his head at the pessimistic thoughts. He pushed the window open, looking up at the cloudless sky. It seemed like a good day for flying.

He gathered his ki, shooting up into the air. In his haste, he didn't notice a blonde blur right above him. His eyes widened, but it was too late to stop his trajectory. He crashed into the person above, both plummeting into the ground.

* * *

_**Way to knock her off her feet, K. But your 'friends' might not agree on how to do it...-DBZ**_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so so sorry!" Krilllin panicked, pulling the dazed blonde to her feet. He blushed harder, noticing that she was extremely attractive. "I-I didn't see you, honest!"

The girl blinked, looking down at him.

"No harm done," she said emotionlessly.

"Are you sure? I mean, that was a pretty high fall."

"I am unhurt," she repeated. She scrutinized the fretting monk. He was kind of cute.

"O-oh, well I- I'm Krillin."

She hesitated for a second, then impulsively leaned down and pecked him on the cheek, "...Elena Adams."

He flushed bright red, stammering. Then he noticed a scrape on her elbow from their impact. "You're bleeding! I'll uh, I'll get something for that!" He ran into the house, still a tomato-red.

She felt rather than saw a person landing behind her. "Elena Adams, huh?" Son Goku said, narrowing his eyes. "I thought you were Eighteen Gero, daughter of Dr Gero, the founder of Red Ribbon."

Eighteen looked at him and smirked.

* * *

_**Fraternizing with the enemy, K? It looks like Ms. Damsel in Distress isn't a flawless princess after all. Watc**_**_h your back, K. This is one android you don't want to mess with. -DBZ_**


End file.
